


The (Forced) Outsider

by CamilleHale



Series: I Never Meant To Cause You Trouble [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Psycho!Scott, Both Characters And Relationships Are Only The Ones I'm Sure Will Be In The Fic, I love tagging, Jealousy, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sciles Is Centric, Tags Characters and Couples Will Be Added, This Is Season 2, This One Is Mostly Scott's POV, You Should Read Part One Before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: What the hell was Derek Hale doing outside Scott's house?After having to go through a lot to finally get together, Scott and Stiles' relationship is invaded by new problems.More specifically,Derek Hale.





	1. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you decided to ignore the tags and didn't read the prior fic, or in the strange case you did read the prior fic and still didn't pick up on Scott's attitude, he's not like in the show, not at all. So don't expect that.  
> Next update will be in two weeks, maybe even three. Sorry for all the delay.
> 
> Oh, last but not least, I have this new "goal" of naming every episode after a song, this is named after The Hunt - Ruelle, aka the ShadowHunters theme song.

_-Why didn't you tell me this?_

 Kurt and Sebastian were sitting at the Lima Bean, and Kurt was staring at Sebastian, asking for an explanation.

-It's not like I like to talk about my mother's death Kurt.

 

-I get that, but, why didn't you tell me she died like this? Sebastian, do you have any idea how much this has been eating me out?

 

-Why in the hell would it eat _you_  out? It's _my_ mom we're talking about.- Sebastian half growled in an annoyed tone.

 

-Watch it.- Kurt warned.- It's been eating me out because I can't stop thinking about... That awful experience. I can't stop worrying about you.

 

-I'm okay Kurt. It's been years, and I got over it. Let it go.

 

-I can't let it go, Bas! You're... Rodeated by the people that killed your mum.

 

-No, I'm not.- Sebastian said cuttingly.

 

-Sebasti--

 

-Kurt! If I had any trouble at being close with wolves, I wouldn't fucking be one!- Sebastian was losing it. First Kurt wouldn't drop it and then he would try to use his full name.

 

-They murdered your mom, Sebastian!- Kurt screamed. Thankfully there was only one other guy at the Lima Bean and he had his headphones on.

 

 Sebastian stared at Kurt for seconds. Kurt knew he had screwed up. He was just praying that he wouldn't get too angry. After a full minute, Sebastian just huffed and got up, heading to the doorway.

 

 Kurt followed him, almost running, and screamed.

 

-Bas! I'm sorry!

 

-Kurt.- Sebastian turned around and looked at Kurt right in the eye.- Why do you _think_  I turned? Out of brotherhoodly love? No. I want to find the people who did that to her. I fucking want to tear them apart.- Sebastian's eyes turned gold, and Kurt thought about backing away, but realised that it wouldn't help.- I turned so that they could pay. Scott's helping me find them. So, yes, I realised I'm hanging out with, _being_ , the species that killed her, but it's for goddamn good reason. So, for the sake of our relationship, and consequently, my sanity. _Drop. It._

 

-Sorry.- Kurt said. He knew not to push Sebastian too much, he was already short tempered, he wouldn't like to test his limits.

 

_He remembers the beginning of their relationship, when Kurt pushed Sebastian's buttons like no one and made him loose control more often than not. He remembers how, eventually, he became the one person Sebastian would listen to, the one person he wanted to be good for, just to make him proud._

 

So, yes, Kurt _is_  genuinely sorry, but... He just wanted to be protective with Sebastian, he wanted to be his protective self. Do people have any idea of how much it actually hurts when you have a boyfriend that lives to protect you, and you can't do the same with him? It's just... Sebastian didn't need to be protected, and he was used to protecting Stiles, but right now, he didn't need protection either, and fuck. That was horrible. He wanted to take care of someone, he was used to it. And he sounded like a mother but sue him. He missed being the person who protected others, and not being the one in need of protection.

 

-Your head's spinning.- Sebastian said, and Kurt suddenly realised he was in the car.- What's going on?

 

-Nothing.- Kurt said. It was ridiculous.

 

-Kurt. Tell me.

 

And Kurt, in all honesty, wanted to start an argument about privacy and rights and his boyfriend _not_  giving him orders, but at the same time he really didn't want to pick a fight. So he had to tell him.

 

-I just... I feel useless.- He said so that he wouldn't sound like such an idiot.

 

-Why would you feel like that?- Sebastian asked now concerned.

 

 And if Kurt couldn't get away before because Sebastian was curious, he definitely wasn't getting away now that he was concerned.

 

-Because!- Kurt said, hoping (more like praying) it would satisfy Sebastian. It didn't.

 

Sebastian raised and eyebrow. -Kurt you're telling me because there's no way in hell--

 

-IFeelUselessBecauseICan'tProtectYouOrAnyoneForThatMatterAndItBothersMeMoreThanIEverThoughtItWillAndThisIsEmbarrasing.

 

 Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

 

-Okay, well, if it's so funny, I'll get back home by myself, thank you.

 

 Kurt tried to open the door until Sebastian stopped him.

 

-Kurt.- He said.

 

-What?- Kurt asked softly.

 

-Do you really think you don't protect anyone?

 

-Well, can you tell me, what kind of protection does a werewolf need?- Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea where this was going, but he was tired and he didn't want to discuss anything anymore.

 

-A very special kind.- Kurt just stared at Sebastian, not wanting to listen to a stupid lie to make him feel better.- Stop thinking I'm going to lie to you and listen.- And when in the hell had Sebastian learned to read him so well?- Werewolves need protection, do you have any idea of how I would act if I didn't have you as an anchor? I would loose control all the time. And I would hurt people,--

 

-That's not protecting you that's protecting others.

 

-And I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt.- At that Kurt stopped.- I know we are violent creatures, and I know I'm not an angel, but I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt of a death at my hands, Kurt. That's what anchors are for, they stop you from doing something that you'll regret. You're protecting me more than anyone in my whole life.

 

 And at that Kurt's heart stopped.

 

-Do you really mean that? Or are you just lying to make me feel better?

 

-Yes, Kurt, I mean it.

 

-I just... It doesn't feel like that.

 

-I know it doesn't, but it _is_  like that.

 

 Sebastian grabbed Kurt's face, and kissed him.

 

-I love you, Kurt, and I will always need you. Do you understand that?

 

-I do.

 

 And they kissed again.

 

* * *

 

-Derek, are you insane?

 

-Blaine, I didn't ask for your opinion.

 

-I'm giving it to you anyway. What you want to do is idiotic, borderline suicidal. I did it, not knowing the danger of it, and look at how it turned out.

 

-You're forgetting, you're human, and I'm a werewolf.- Derek said, smirking.

 

-And he is an _alpha_ , you're a _beta_.- Blaine said, annoyed.- Open your freaking eyes, Derek!

 

-They are wide open, Blaine! They are wide open and they want to see Stiles dating me.

 

-You're being fucking ridiculous!

 

-And you're being fucking nosy.

 

-I'm watching your back, asshole! Wake up, Derek! You're risking your life! Forget about damn Stiles!

 

-I'm not risking my life. I can beat Scott.

 

-No, you can't. Derek, please. Let it go.

 

-Goodbye Blaine.- Derek flew out the door.

 

 Blaine sighed. Derek was getting himself into dangerous territory. _Scott's territory_. He had insisted, he tried to talk Derek out of his suicidal mission, but he wouldn't listen.

 

_"I'm older, stronger"_  Derek had said, and yes, he was, but Scott (And he felt like he had repeated this ten thousand times) was an _alpha_. Not only an alpha, but a true alpha at that. If Derek challenged him about his territory, he probably would lose. Besides, Scott had a pack. Derek had nothing. He was doomed to lose.

 

 He just hoped Derek would get in reason soon enough.

 

* * *

 

-What the hell is _he_  doing here?

 

-I don't know Scott, please calm down.

 

 Scott was fuming. Everything was just perfect. And then this guy, who came out of _fucking nowhere_ , came here. Here. To _his_  house, probably looking for _his_  boyfriend. He was _pissed_. Why in the hell would he come here, if not to challenge him?

 

-Scott, please.- Stiles stood in front of him. Scott flashed his eyes, and growled.

 

-Stay here, don't you dare come out.

 

-And what in the hell is keeping him outside?

 

-Mountain ash.

 

-What the h--

 

-It's a type of wood, it's on the windows, on the walls, everywhere around the house.- As Scott said this he walked around the house and grabbed a box.- If you throw this on the door step, it will close the circle. It won't let supernatural creatures in.

 

-But it let's them out?

 

-No. It doesn't let supernatural creatures in or out.

 

-Okay.- Stiles grabbed a handful of the ash.- I'm ready.

 

-As soon as I'm out, you throw it on the doorstep, okay?

 

 Stiles nodded and followed Scott to the front door. Then he decided to act.

 

-Wait, Scott!

 

 Scott turned around and frowned.

 

-What?

 

-Let me talk to him first.- Scott opened his eyes wide.- Please, let me try and talk some sense into him.

 

 Scott reclutantly accepted and moved from the doorway, as soon as he was outside, he checked that Scott was inside the house, and threw the mountain ash.

 

 Scott looked at him, surprised and angry.

 

-Sorry Scott, can't risk it.

 

 He walked towards Derek.

 

-The hell are you doing here?

 

-I came to visit.

 

-No, you didn't, Derek.

 

-I came to visit you.-Derek insisted.

 

-Why in the hell would you come to visit me on a Saturday morning, huh?

 

-I thought it was a good idea.- Derek faked innocence.

 

-Wait... This is not even my fucking house! Derek!

 

-What?

 

-Go away.

 

-What? -Derek said, more serious now thank God.

 

-You heard me, go away.

 

-But I...

 

-Derek, I don't care, go.

 

-Stiles, you'll be much better off with me, come on. You know I'm older, I'll a better mate, I can provide. Stiles, come on.- Derek pleaded.

 

 Stiles, and Derek, heard Scott growling from inside the house. And then they heard a banging, and he saw Scott pushing against the circle, with all his strength.

-Derek. Fucking. Leave. _Now_.

 

-I'll be back.- Derek said before running away.

 

* * *

 

-Scott I'm sorry but you have to understand, if I had let you leave the house you may have gotten in trouble.

 

 Stiles was seriously getting nervous. Scott was running through the house changing clothes. And putting some stuff in a bag.

 

-Scott, please talk to me.

 

-What?! What do you want me to say Stiles? That I'm rabid? That I have the big urge of tearing something apart? That I'm getting territorial over you and that idiot is getting under my skin?

 

 He said everything in a breath. And he had to go away before losing his shit with Stiles, never with him, always /because/ of him.

 

 He exited the house, and started running to the gym. He had to train his rage off. He had to devise a plan.

 

_He needed to get rid of Derek Hale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you might have realised, this fic will have Derek as a villain, and, will explore a lot more the type of relationship between Scott/Stiles and Kurt/Sebastian, since I don't want this to turn so much into 50SOG, especially not with the situation in my country right now  
> Feedback is always appreciated, and I love you all 


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, the title is in honor to the song Control, by Michael Jackson.  
> IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.  
> Updates will officially be once a month. At least until I get my life together. Sorry.

-And tell me, oh big Derek Hale, how did it go?

 Blaine was leaning against the counter, with a bottle of water on his left hand.

-Screw you, Blaine.

-So, I'm guessing it all went the way you wanted to?

-Haha. Hilarious.

-On one hand, I don't really want to say this, but in the other hand, I absolutely want to say it.

 Derek stared at Blaine.

-I told you so.

 Derek sighed, and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Then he reconsidered, and decided to grab a bottle of whiskey.

-Coop's going to kill you, you know.

-No, because you'll tell him it was you.- Derek smiled at him.

-There are three reasons why what you just said was not only ridiculous, but idiotic.

 Derek just rolled his eyes and signaled Blaine to tell him.

-One: I don't drink whiskey, it burns my throat. Two: There's cameras here. Three: You're the only who knows where the whiskey is.

 Derek shrugged, and poured himself a drink anyway, he could deal with Cooper.

-So, you ready to leave the Suicide Squad?

 Derek laughed.

-What?

-Are you going to stop chasing Stiles?- Blaine drank water.

-Oh, that, right. No.

 Blaine spit the water.

-What?!

-What?- Derek said laughing.

-Derek! Didn't you have enough today?

-Stiles didn't allow Scott to leave his house. He literally locked him inside.

-So?- Blaine didn't understand where this was all going.

-That means he cares about my safety.

 Now it was Blaine's time to laugh.

-No. That means he's not a sadist.

-Well, either way, I'm not going to stop chasing him.

-Derek, you're going to get yourself hurt. - Blaine put his hand on Derek's shoulder.- Please stop.

-Blaine, this is what I want.

 Blaine just turned around.

-Then I'm not staying here just to see you get hurt.

 And then Blaine walked away.

 

 Monday morning, Stiles still hadn't heard from Scott.

 He called, like a billion times, and it always went to voicemail. He was worried. What the hell happened on Saturday? Everything was great, perfect, and then, BAM! Fucking Derek Hale came in and ruined everything that they had built in months in a matter of seconds.

-Stiles, you okay?- He heard Kurt's voice.

-Wha-... Yeah, yeah.

-You don't seem okay.

-I'm fine, I just... Scott's not answering my calls, and I haven't heard or seen him since Saturday.

-Well, that's weird. You know, Scott's usually the one who's worried about you.

-I know, I just...

-You just?

-Can I tell you something, and you swear to keep silent?

-Yeah, sure. Always.

 Stiles dragged Kurt from the hallway to the bathroom.

-You remember the big, buffy, blue eyed guy who came to practice the other day?

-Yeah.

-He's trying to get me to be his boyfriend--Partner--Mate--Whatever.

-And Scott knows this?

-He's knows... Now.

-WHAT?

-Yesterday, after we... Slept together at night- Kurt's eyes opened big, wide, but then he seemed to let go of that in favor of pay attention to what Stiles was saying.- He came to the house to talk to me.

-And then?

-And then, to protect both Scott and Derek... I locked Scott inside the house.

-What?!

-I swear I didn't mean wrong!

-Stiles! Locking Scott somewhere is like... I don't know, challenging him or something.

-Kurt, did I screw it?

-I don't know. I don't think he would cut things off just because of a little challenge, but just to be sure, let's call Bas.

Stiles nodded eagerly. He needed to know how to fix this.

-Bas?

_-Kurt?_

-Yeah. Hey, I have a question.

_-What?_

-Let's say someone hipotetically challenged Scott's... Ummm... Dominance... How would he take it?

_-Kurt, why would you ask that?-_ Sebastian laughed. _-Wait, no one challenged him, right?-_ The panic in Sebastian's voice was unsettling.

-I... Not exactly.

_-He doesn't take it well. He gets angry._

-Okay, thanks Bas.

_-Your welcome._

-What did he say?- Asked Stiles, nervous.

-You're in trouble.

-Crap.

 They got out of the bathroom.

 Then they saw Scott standing beside Stiles' locker.

 

* * *

 

 Scott had just gotten to school, and he was immediately looking for Stiles. He didn't find him with his eyes, but he did smell him. So he waited for him beside his locker.

 On Saturday, and Sunday, he had to get himself away from Stiles unless he wanted to lose all control. So he went to the woods, and exhausted himself. He ran, he did lifts, and every kind of exercise he could.

 He went to the gym, and started punching bags, trying not to break any of them. The music going through his earphones was loud enough to leave him deaf. He was listening hardcore rock, and heavy metal. The music he listens to when he's angry or feeling frustrated. Mostly Slipknot.

 He didn't like Derek. Actually, he didn't like any guy who was a threat to his relationship with Stiles, but he disliked Derek even more.  He didn't know what, but there was something off with him. He smelled weird.

 So, after two days of harsh training, he was finally in enough control to see Stiles.

 He saw Stiles walking towards him. He smelled worried. And Scott didn't blame him, he would smell worried if he hadn't seen or talked or _known_  about Stiles in days.

_Actually, he would smell dead, because he would have died after one day without knowing anything about him._

-Hey.- Said Stiles with a nervous look on his face.

-Hey.- Answered Scott. Was that all? No kiss? No _IMissedYouLikeHell_  hug? Nothing more than _Hey_?

-I...

_This is ridiculous._  Scott hugged Stiles.

 And Stiles immediately stopped feeling nervous. He relaxed.

-I thought you were angry at me.

-Why would I be angry at you?

Stiles just stared at him, from a short distance, since they were still laced with each other.

-I... Nothing... I just thought you were angry. At me.

- _Should_  I be angry at you?

-No...

-Then everything's okay. I _was_  angry, but not at you.

-That's relieving actually.

-Stiles, why do you think I should be angry at you?

Stiles stood still and just stared at Scott.

-Stiles. Tell me.

-I just... I thought you would get mad at me for... You know...

-What?- Now Scott sounded demanding and Stiles just _couldn't_  resist that tone. Scott knew it.

-For locking you in the house.

-Oh,- Scott smiled and, although he didn't know why, Stiles didn't think that smile reached his eyes.- I _am_  mad for that. You're just paying later.

 Stiles' heartbeats increased.

 Scott saw how Stiles' lips parted slightly and, before walking into the classroom, he bent over and whispered in Stiles'ear:

-You're not going home after school today.

_And he totally enjoyed that rush of arousal Stiles got._

 

 

 The day passed in a blur, and without Stiles even realizing it, it was over.

_He was both nervous and excited._

-Ready?- Scott asked him, appearing behind him, with innocence. Which obviously meant that he had a devious plan, because Scott _never_ sounded innocent.

 They walked towards the Jeep but before Stiles could get in, Scott stopped him.

-We are going in the bike.

-Why?

_-I don't want you to get away._

 Stiles' didn't like not being in control. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. But he trusted Scott.

 He got in the bike, behind Scott, and they went to Scott's house.

 As soon as they got in, Scott pushed Stiles against the wall and started kissing him, roughly.

-Do you trust me?

-Yes.

 He didn't know if it was because Scott seemed so protective of him, or because he had told him so many times he didn't want to hurt him, but he trusted Scott. Almost as much as he trusted Kurt.

 Scott moved him to the couch, and told him to wait as he went towards his room. A few minutes later, Scott told him to close his eyes and wait. Stiles did.

 It wasn't long before he felt his hands being tied behind his back.

-You can open your eyes now.

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at Scott.

-I...

-If you don't want me to go on just tell me.

-Okay.

 After that, Scott started kissing him, everywhere. Neck, face, chest, _lips_.

 Stiles started moaning.

-This is to get you used to me being in control.

 Stiles shuddered.

Scott kept on kissing him. The feeling was too strong. Feeling helpless, feeling _weak_ , it was overwhelming him.

-Scott, can you please stop?

 Scott immediately stopped, and if that wasn't enough to trust him when he said: _I'm not gonna hurt you_  he didn't know what was.

-Did I do something wrong?- Scott looked like a kicked puppy.

-No, I just, I need some time up.

 

* * *

 

-Okay.

Stiles breathed in deeply.

-Are you feeling overwhelmed?- Stiles smelled anxious, and he _knew_  he hadn't gone too far, so it had to be that.

-I just... It's too hard to give up control.

-Don't worry, I get it.

  And Scott _did_ get it. Because feeling not in control sucked. Feeling lost, feeling overpowered was awful. Scott himself didn't like to lose power.

 But, he did like to have it. He _needed_  to have it. It was an alpha thing.

-I enjoy what we do, but, it's too harsh.

-Don't sweat it. You'll get used to it, even need it sometimes.

-What do you mean?- Stiles sounded like the concept of _needing_  to give up control was ridiculous. Scott knew it wasn't.

-You overthink. All the time.- Scott said slowly.- So you need some time out. To free yourself of stress, and obligations and responsibilities.

Stiles nodded.

-I'll be there when you need that.

Scott knew that Stiles got too stressed too easily. And if he took control every once in a while, Stiles' health would be much better.

_-Yeah, maybe you're right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Dislike it? Love it?  
> Everything is upside down.  
> Whatever, have a good month❤  
> Feedback is great :)


	3. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Pretending, by Glee.

 Blaine Anderson was a simple, down to earth person. Sometimes was too... Dreamy, but that did _not_  make him a not down to earth person.

 He was hard-working, he was talented, he was generous, he was comprehensive, and he knew he had to be goddamn tolerating to live in the world he lived in.

 He discovered he was gay at age seven.

Which was, coincidentally, the same day he met Derek Hale.

 The seven year old Blaine instantly fell for tall, fifteen year old Derek. Derek was kind to him, not like Cooper. Derek was sweet to him, not like Cooper. Derek _supported_  him, not like Cooper.

 And as years went by, Blaine only managed to fall even harder for Derek.

The day he came out of closet, Derek was there for him. Not his mom, not his dad, not his brother, _Derek_. And it was both a shock and a lovely surprise to know Derek was gay, too.

 What wasn't a lovely surprise for him, was to hear that Derek was in love with some guy named Stiles Stilinski.

And it came as shock, when Derek asked _him_  to help him get closer to Stiles. It hurt. Because Blaine was _so fucking sure_ Derek knew what he felt for him and would at least have the decency to leave him out of it. And Derek didn't.

But it wasn't like he could tell Derek _no_  either. Because everyone who's been in love knows that you would do everything that someone asked, even if it tore you apart.

So, he dated Stiles, hoping, in his broken and vindictive little heart, that Stiles would fall for him, and then he would fall for Stiles, and they could be happy and together. Derek Hale be dammed.

And then Scott beat the living crap out of him. And that was final.

He was done.

He decided to be direct with Derek, and told him that he was done. He didn't support him anymore. He didn't agree with his choices.

In spite of it all, he didn't leave Derek, he didn't _abandon_  him. Because Derek hadn't abandoned him, ever.

That is, until Derek had decided to go on a suicide mission. And Blaine knew, that despite everything Derek had put him through, he couldn't even think about him dying at Scott's hand.

Since he couldn't stand the single _thought_  of Derek dying, he left. For his own good. _Regarding love issues, you're always first, remember that_  his grandma used to tell him. He would follow her advice.

 He moved to the Dalton dormrooms, and got Jeff as a roomate.

 Blaine Anderson, for the first time in his life was going to put himself before Derek Hale.

 

* * *

 

 Monday morning, Scott and Stiles were entering the school together, and as usual, everyone stared at them. Scott smelled Stiles' tension right away.

-Calm down, nothing's going to happen.- He whispered comfortingly in Stiles' ear. But Stiles' tension didn't diminish. So Scott tried something different.

-Calm down. Now.- He said, now in a strict tone.

And Stiles' tension _did_  diminish.

Scott was sure, _sure_ , Stiles needed to be controlled sometimes. Because he got stressed way too easily. He needed to let go of his control sometimes, and just let himself be handled. Stiles was too smart for his own good, and overthinking everything, all the time, was getting to him. Scott didn't tell him, but Stiles' reeked of anxiety, and yes, being ADHD and having a lot of mental issues helped, but being on high alert all the time contributed.

He knew Stiles wouldn't bow down to a simple request. It wasn't about asking, it was about _ordering_.

-I...-Started Stiles as they reached his locker.

-It's okay.- Scott started massaging Stiles' shoulders.

-Oh, that certainly feels good.-  Stiles closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

-Just think about how it'll feel when you let me have complete control.- Scott whispered in Stiles' ear.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Stiles decided to talk to Kurt.

-Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?

-Yeah.

-I just...- Stiles saw Scott nearby and ran to the bathroom.

-Stiles if you're gonna show me your dick and ask me if it's pretty I'll slap you. And it.

-The thing is... Scott's been going all Christian Grey on me lately, and it's weird.

-What do you mean _Christian Grey_?

-I mean... He's been telling me that I have to let go of control, and let him takeover, but it's hard. And I kinda feel like he's just trying to control me.

-And you don't want him to control you?

-I mean, yes... No? He says it's for my own good. So I don't get as stressed as usual.

-Can't say I'm against that.- Kurt said.- But well, maybe you should talk to him about it?

-I don't know. How is it between you and Sebastian?

-He doesn't exactly need to control me, but he overprotects me.

-What does that mean?

Kurt remembered Sebastian's behavior.

 

_-Kurt! Are you insane? You can hurt yourself!_

_-Sebastian, it's only a box._

_Kurt had in his hands a box with old books they were going to donate._

_-Doesn't mean it can't hurt._

 

 

_-Kurt, don't run, you can fall!_

_-Sebastian, I'm goddamn old enough to not have an overprotective parent watching my every move._

_-I'm sorry, I'm just...-Sebastian looked so sad. It was getting to him.- I wanted to take care of you._

_-Awww.- Kurt couldn't handle it.- It's okay._

 

 Like that, at all times. No going outside without a coat, no going down stairs too quickly. No going anywhere without him knowing. And so on.

-Kinda like, he's too afraid to see me hurt. So he treats me like a child.

And Kurt thought about a future son or daughter with Sebastian. Poor thing.

-So, it's not _that_  weird?

-I think it's a werewolf thing. So no, it's not that weird.

 

* * *

 

 When it was time to leave school, Kurt saw Blaine's figure outside and walked to him.

-Blaine, what are you doing here?

-I'm moving to the Dalton dormrooms and I thought about telling you before I left. Besides there's something I need to tell you.

-You can tell me now.

-You can tell us.

Suddenly, Scott was there, and Stiles gasped.

-Blaine, if you don't want to...

-No, it's okay. I actually need him to listen too.

-We're listening.-Said Stiles.

-Derek is coming for you, Stiles.- Scott growled.- And he's not giving up until he gets you.

-Wait, you know Derek?

-Yeah, I do. Thing is, please be safe, he can be quite... Agressive when he's mad.

Scott just stared at Blaine, and Stiles got an idea.

-Why don't I leave you two alone?

Stiles went to the Jeep, and then stared at Scott and Blaine.

 

 

-So, I'm guessing you want to offer and apology.- Said Blaine.

-No, not really.

-Scott, are you really this angry and resented?

-No. You got it wrong. I'm not offering you and apology, because I don't _feel_  the need to apologise. I don't regret what I did to you, Blaine.- At this Blaine's mouth opened wide.- That was what started the whole process that brought Stiles and me together. I do think I was too harsh, and that I regret. But I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't regret what I did. Not at all.

-But you regret being too harsh?

-Yes, I overstepped my boundaries, and I'm sorry about that.

-If you're really sorry, you can prove it with something.

-What?

Blaine knew asking this would probably have no point. He could see the determination in Scott's eyes. Nothing that he said would change his mind. But he had to try.

 

_-Please don't kill Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, that I WILL update sooner, I just, I'm so busy right now that it's complicated.


	4. A Love Like War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new update. Yikes.  
> Title from All Time Low's A Love Like War

 Cooper and Derek entered the Anderson household, and went straight to the couch, they sat down, and prepared the PS4 to play Call Of Duty.

 After some time, Derek felt too weird, and he _knew_ what was making him anxious. He knew what he was missing.

-Where's Blaine?- He asked.

 Everyday, ever since he became friends with Cooper, Blaine had said hi to him the second he entered the house. Today, nothing happened. No one went downstairs to say hello to him.

-He moved to Dalton.

 To say he was shocked was an understatement. When had Blaine decided he wanted to move? And if he wanted to get away from his house, why didn't he move in with him? Most important of all: Why didn't he consult him? Why wasn't he considered in all this?

He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so betrayed and hurt. But it was awful. Blaine was always there. And not having him was an odd, unfamiliar experience. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling.

He was sure he was angry as hell though. He wanted to kill someone.

-Why, exactly?- He asked after clearing his throat and swallowing the lump forming there.

-He said he wanted a change of air. New environment. Maybe new lovers.- Cooper wiggled his eyebrows.

Change of air? _Change of **fucking**  air?_ Why in the hell would he want that? He already had plenty of air, here, in Beacon Hills, at home. _Close to Derek._  The environment here was good. Nothing had ever hurt him (And if it had it would sure as hell be dead because Derek would have ripped it's throat out. With his teeth.) Derek protected him. Everything was good.

And.

New. Lovers?

What. The. Fuck?

No new lovers. No nothing. No no no no, no. Blaine didn't need new lovers. He didn't. Not now, not ever. Absolutely no.

He was sure what he was feeling wasn't jealousy. It was just anger. Deep, profound anger.

-Derek! You okay? You spaced out.

-Yeah, sure. And you let Blaine do this?

-Hey, I know you worry about him and you love him and want to protect him, but believe me, he'll be fine.

Not if Derek found him, he wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

-Hurry up you asshole.

 Kurt and Sebastian were kissing passionately and Sebastian was fighting with the keys to get them inside his house. As soon as he was able to open, he found out the house wasn't as empty as he would have liked, and that Isaac was sitting right there, smiling like a smug bastard.

-Isaac!- Screamed Kurt when he saw him.

-Kurt. Seb.

-Aren't you supposed to be at Allison's?- Sebastian said, angrily but with no real bite in it.

-She ditched me. She wanted to do I don't know what with Lydia.

-And just because you couldn't get some you come here and spoil my fun?- Said Sebastian now.

-I didn't know you were coming here with him.

-That's because there's no one fucking here when I come with him.

-Calm down. You wouldn't have been able to have sex anyway.

-Why not?

-Scott called for a pack meeting.

-What? What for?

-I think he wants to discuss a deal with Satomi's pack.

-What deal?

-Do I look like fucking Scott? I don't know, that's why he called for a meeting.

-Well, do we have to go now?

-He said after school.

-Yup. We have to get going.

-What am _I_  going to do?- Asked Kurt.

-You have to come too.

-What?

-Do any of you know _any_  other question word apart from freaking _what_?

-Ugh.  Whatever. Do you know _why_  I have to go?

-No, I don't. Let's go.

 And they parted to meet Scott.

 

* * *

 

-I'm booooored.

 Stiles was drapped all over Scott, basically laying over him, and he hadn't stopped complaining since the moment they had entered the car (Courtesy of Deaton).

 Now they were parked outside Satomi's pack point of reunion, a forest with a lake and a cabin, and Scott didn't exactly know if he loved Stiles or if he wanted to strangle him.

-Stiles, are you going to be like this every single time we have a pack meeting?

-You're too goddamn serious for your age.

-At least I don't get too goddamn stressed over little things.

-That was a low blow.

-I'm great at those.

-Not better than me.

-Wanna bet?- Said Scott in a perverted tone.

-I'm kind of scared to do that actually.

Scott laughed.

-Someday we'll do it.

 He winked.

 Scott arranged Stiles so he was sitting on his lap.

 They started kissing, heated. Ever since they lost their virginity to each other, they had sex a few times. And they were eager to keep doing it.

-Wanna have our next time in the car?- Whispered Stiles passionately.

 Scott suddenly stopped.

-No.

-WHAT-Why?

 Scott pointed with his head to the window.

 There stood Isaac, who was looking at them with his eyebrows raised.

 Stiles growled, annoyed, and Scott just sighed. They got out of the car.

-Do you really think that because you didn't have sex with Allison you get to ruin others fun?- Asked Stiles as soon as he got out of the car.

-Yes. He does.- Growled Sebastian.

-Why does everyone keep saying that?- Asked Isaac.

-Because it's the truth!- Said all of them at the same time.

After that, Isaac responded just as loud, and they all started shouting at the same time.

-I did not!

-Yes you did!

-Why do you even care so much?

-Have you ever been interrupted before sex?!

-I'm glad to see you have such a united and polite pack, Mr. McCall.

 Everyone froze at the sound of Satomi's voice. Scott cleared his throat and stepped ahead, to bow at Satomi.

 Everyone else did the same, and then Satomi bowed at them.

-I see you've brought your entire pack.

-We didn't bring the girls because they're not going to be involved in this.

-And I assume the two young other humans here will be?

-No, they won't either.- Said Scott determinately. Kurt and Stiles gasped in surprise. Satomi looked unfazed.- We brought them because we have to keep an eye on them.

  Kurt and Stiles looked at each other. What were they going to do while Scott had a reunion?

-Brett!- Called Satomi, and everyone saw Brett come out of the woods. That popped a question on Stiles ever moving head.

-Where's Liam?

-He's here with Satomi's pack.- Answered Scott.-Brett, please lead both Kurt and Stiles to the waiting room in our cabin while we discuss here.

 Brett took both of them away and Scott stood there with Satomi and his pack.

-So, Scott, you told me you needed help from another pack for something. What is it?

Scott's face turned dark, and his features hardened. Satomi saw so much of Scott's grandfather Alberto in him it actually amazed her. And for someone with so many years that's something to say. Satomi knew Scott was a good alpha, and would turn into an ever better one. She waited for Scott to clarify what he needed help for, even though she could think of something.

 

_-I need help taking down the Hale pack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Like it? Dislike it? Neutral?  
> Feedback is always appreciated ❣


	5. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from History by One Direction

-Mr. McCall, I don't think you are aware of the magnitude of what you're asking.

-Satomi, I know that your pack is against violence, but I need advice, only that. I'm not asking for your pack to join me in battle, just for you to guide me, _us_ , so we actually know how to survive a war.

-Are you aware of the Hale Pack story?- Said Satomi, face and tone showing nothing.

-No. Which is why I'm asking for help.

-Derek Hale is one of last Hales alive.

-What? - Said Sebastian.

-Please, enlighten us, Satomi.- Asked Scott.

- _Years ago, Talia Hale run the Hale pack._

_The members were all the then alive Hales, Robert Hale, Talia's husband, Laura, Derek, Cora, and a Baby named Michael, all Talia's sons. Then we have Talia's brother Peter, and her sister, Amalia, this last one having a child, a three year old girl named Camila._

_While the baby Michael was unborn,  they all lived in unity. Happily and peacefully. Until Laura turned sixteen, Derek turned twelve, Cora turned 4, and Little Michael was born._

_After some time, Robert realised this son of his, his second boy, didn't have much resemblance with him. He had a darker skin tone, dark eyes, and lighter hair. He confronted Talia about it, this last one screaming at him and telling him he should trust his alpha. The 4 brothers heard it all._

_And while Cora and Michael were still too young to really understand what their parents were talking about, Laura and Derek weren't, specially not Laura._

_They opened an investigation, on their own, and found out that their mother had cheated on Robert with someone else. However, they decided to keep it to themselves, in hopes of keeping peace around the house._

_This didn't work, though, and Robert found their investigation, and while Derek and Laura were waiting for hell to unleash in their home, nothing happened. Both Derek and Laura assumed their dad had forgiven their mom._

_What they didn't know, though, was that Robert hadn't forgiven Talia, in fact, he was waiting for revenge. The worst of them all._

_**He had planned to kill his entire family.**_

_Eventually, Laura heard the rumors, and while she didn't know it was her dad who had planned it all, she [did] know something bad was about to happen._

_So, the day a feeling in her gut told her, she did everything in her power to keep Derek and Cora out of their house and in public. She would have tried with baby Michael, but Talia refused to leave him alone._

_That very day, the Hale house set on fire, killing almost everyone inside. Talia, Robert, Camila, Amalia, and baby Michael. The brothers were destroyed._

_While Derek and Laura kept in touch and stayed together, Laura had sent little Cora away, to Argentina, where she would be safe. She and Derek could fight, but Cora couldn't._

_Now, years later, Laura was murdered, and no one has heard or seen Cora for years._

-And that makes Derek the last Hale.- Said Scott to finish the story.

To say everyone in the room had gone cold was animalistic. Everyone was creeped out.

-Do you think Cora is still alive?- Asked Liam. He had joined the reunion as soon as they got in the cabin.

-I cannot be sure, but I hope she is.

-So, we can't kill Derek.- Said Scott.

-I did not say that.- Answered Satomi.

-Then?

-I pity Derek, he has been through hell and worse, but that does not give him the right to mess with other packs. The Hale pack was respected and feared at it's time, but it is almost non-existent nowadays. Derek Hale is reckless. And that has to stop.

-So, you will help us?

-I already did, Mr. McCall.

-What do you mean?

-You know the truth: There  _is no_  Hale pack to beat, because there _is_  no Hale Pack at all.

-So, we only take Derek down?-Asked Scott to be sure.

-Yes, Mr. McCall.

 

When Scott and the others got out of the

cabin, Stiles ran to them, eager to know what the discussion was about.

- _TellMeTellMeTellMeTellMeTellMeTellMe!_

-Stiles, not now. - Said Scott in a calm tone.

-The hell? SCOTT! I demand to know what you've been talking about!

-Not now.

-But--

-Stiles!

Stiles stood still.

-I told you, I'll tell you later. Just please, get in the car now.

Stiles got in the car, and Scott went towards the rest of his pack to talk to them for a few minutes without Satomi in the room. When he reached them, he looked at Kurt.

-Kurt, would you please go and keep Stiles company for a few moments?

-Not way in hell McCall, I'm not Stiles and I deserve to know what the heck is going on--

-Baby, please go.- Sebastian's eyes were pleading, and Kurt's gut twisted. He didn't know what they were trying so hard to hide.

He went with Stiles and left the pack alone.

 

-So, what's our excuse?- Asked Sebastian.

-What do you think will be believable for everyone? Girls included?

-I mean, we could tell the girls it was just a meeting to discuss wolfie things, but I don't think Lydia will buy it, and the boys already know it wasn't an everyday meeting.- Said Isaac.

-We'll tell them there's someone threatening our territory, and we were discussing battle tactics.

-So we tell them the truth?- Asked Sebastian.

-You don't mention the Hale name, obviously.

-And if they ask who?- Asked Isaac.

-You say we're not sure, but we smelled them, so we know they are here.

Am I clear?- Asked Scott.

-Yup.- Answered everyone.

 

When Kurt reached Stiles, he saw the expression in his face and fought the killer instinct that tried to take over him.

-What's the matter?

-I just...How do you contradict Sebastian?

The question unsettled Kurt.

-What's do you mean?

-How do you... Make him notice you? How do you raise your voice to him?

-I simply do it.- Answered Kurt, being absolutely honest. He wasn't sure what Stiles was asking.- Why?

-Because.- Answered Stiles.- I can't really get Scott to listen to me, and I'm afraid that if I speak up he'll...

-Hit you?

-GOSH NO. Scott wouldn't ever be able to lay a hand on me. But he could hurt others, and I'm kind of afraid of what might happen there.

-We'll, first of all, this is a relationship, not slavery. I don't really think Scott would hurt anyone if you speak up Stiles. I actually think he _wants_  you to speak up.

-Why?

-Because they like it when we do it. Sebastian loves it.

Just as much as they need to feel in control, they need to feel controled. So, don't be afraid to speak up.

-Thanks Kurt.

-What got you thinking about this?

-He just refused to tell me what they were talking about back there, and I feel like I was ready to stand up to him and he just... I don't know, shut me up.

-When he comes back, you complain. But, if it makes you feel better, he was like that with everyone, I don't know why, but they are being really discrete about this.

-'Kay, thanks Kurt.

-Your welcome babe.

They saw Scott coming towards them.

-Luck, honey.

 

When Scott got in the car, he smelled upset. And he didn't blame Stiles, but he wanted to talk about this as soon as possible, and then go home and lay down. With Stiles.

-What did you talk about?

-There's someone invading territory, and we were discussing battle tactics.- It wasn't exactly a lie.

-Why didn't you answer me when I asked instead of ordering me to shut up?

-I'm sorry Stiles, but I told you later, and you insisted. I get it, I won't order you again, but if I tell you later, it's because of a reason, not because I want to. I never want you to stop asking, but if I say later, then wait till later.

Stiles kept quiet. Scott had a point.

-So, no more ordering me?

-Not when you don't need it.

-I still don't get the "needing' part, but fine.

-You'll realise once it actually happens.

Scott started the engine and grabbed the wheel.-Wanna go home and cuddle? It's been an exhausting day.

_-I'd like nothing more._


	6. Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Oxygen by Maia Mitchell.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.

 -Derek, why in the hell are you so upset?

-Cooper, for fuck's sake, stop asking that.

-But I want to understand why are you so upset! Everything was completely fine until like,- Cooper checked his watch.- fifteen minutes ago!

-Why do you care? Stop annoying me!- Derek's eyes turned cold blue.

Cooper was perplexed. Everything was absolutely fine just minutes ago. Derek was in a great mood ( _surprisingly enough_ ), and then _snap!_ Angry Derek.

He started thinking about why Derek could be angry. The only thing he said was that Blaine had a date with a Dalton student. Derek should be happy!

Oh.

_Oh._

_-_ You're jealous! You're jealous!

-What?- Derek was shocked.- What are you talking about?

-You're jealous because Blaine has a date.

-You're speaking nonsense.

-No I'm not, and you know it.

-So what if I'm jealous? It's not like it makes a change.

-Why didn't you tell me you were in love with him?

-You're his brother.

-So?

-If someone told me my little brother had a creep crushing on him, I would tear their throat out. With my teeth.

-Lucky for you, I'm not you.  You're my best friend for life, I would be glad if you two had a date.

-Sadly, he has a date with someone else.

Cooper saw how Derek clenched his fist and took pity on him.

-I don't really believe the date is going to be good. Blaine didn't really sound excited.

Derek only closed his eyes and started thinking about ripping the faceless guy apart.

 

* * *

 

 

-Scotty.

-Stiles.

Scott had been fighting with Stiles' body for what seemed like the last hour. They had to go to a pack meeting, but since Stiles hated them, he decided que wasn't attending anymore.

-Stiles, you know Kurt is attending, come on.

-So what if Kurt is attending? I don't want to go. I hate them, I always feel like I'm left apart, everyone has a word except for me.

-You'll have a word if you keep attending them.

-Not good enough.

 -Stiles, this meetings aren't easy for anyone, okay? It's not funny to discuss battle strategies, not even for us, but it's necessary, and you're a part of the pack now, so we need you there.

-You won't even tell who you're fighting.

-That's because not all of us know. It's safer for you guys if you don't know.

-I don't want to go.- Stiles covered his face with his pillow again.

-Stiles...

-No.

-Stiles, come on...

And then Scott started kissing Stiles' bare chest, and Stiles felt his determination cramble. Just a little bit.

-Pleaseee, don't start.- Said Stiles.

-Please, come with me. I need you there.

-Scott...

-Stiles...

-Okay, fuck it. I'm going.

Scott took advantage of the moment Stiles uncovered his face to steal a kiss from him.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting held place at Allison's house, and everyone attended. including a moody Stiles.

-Well guys, we need to discuss strategies.

-Why exactly do we need to talk about strategies? It's not like we're fighting a full pack Scott.- Said Lydia.

-I was asking myself the same thing. - Spoke Liam out loud. - What strategies do we need if we're only fighting _one person_?

-We need a plan that sticks to my grandpa's code.

Everyone seemed to agree and understand the second Scott said that, and Stiles was confused.

-What code?

-Every wolf dies with honor. - Answered Sebastian.

-Honor?

-It's not fair if we attack only one person all together as a pack. -Said Allison.

-And it would also speak badly of us if we did. -Said Isaac.

-It's like street fighting. - Spoke Kurt. - It's only fair and honorific if it's one on one.

Everyone nodded.

-Okay, got it. So we should use brains and not muscle for this, right?

-Exactly.- Answered Scott. - We have to have a plan, and back-up plan, so we can attack him, but it has to be more thinking than acting. Someone can distract him, and someone can mislead him. Then I attack him.

-Well, if it's about brains, I can help.- Said Stiles.

-Right. Tell us.

-First, I need to know more about this guy. Any weak spot? Any weaknesses?

-He's the only one who's still alive from his pack. - Answered Sebastian.

-How did they die? - Asked Stiles.

-They died in a fire.

-Okay, so... How about we distract him using that? What if we set something on fire, so it can trigger him, then... - Stiles looked around, he grabbed a match, setting a little paper on fire. He started looking around, and then grabbed a little porcelain figure, putting it beside the fire. - Either one or two of us start running around him, and growling, to make him dizzy, since he'll be triggered and angry, he'll want to attack anything, so the members that are going to run around him have to be the fastest. Then, when he's tired enough...- Stiles grabbed another two porcelain figures, and blew the fire off.- Then, when the fire is out, you all stay as quiet as possible, hopefully, with the adrenaline, he won't hear your heartbeats. Then, the second everything is quiet - Stiles positioned one figure to be the person who was meant to be attacked, and put the other porcelain figure above it.- Bam! - Stiles crashed the figure with the other. - Scott attacks.

Everyone was speechless, and since no one said anything, Stiles got worried.

-Was it such a stupid idea?

-Stupid? No, not at all.- Said Scott. - It's genius, we'll do that.

-Really?- Asked Stiles.

-Of course. - Said Lydia.

-Yeah, sure, genius, but you broke my mom's porcelain figures! - Said Allison.

Everyone laughed.

-Sorry Allison. So... Can I see my masterplan being executed?

-We'll see about that. - Said Scott. - Well, I think we did enough for today. Meeting's over!

 

* * *

 

 

After the meeting, Scott dropped Stiles at his house, where Stiles laid down and started thinking, as he used to do.

Just today, Stiles had started thinking about how much power Scott held above him without him even noticing. He could hear his lies, he could pin him down if he wanted.

Hell, he could even _kill him_.

And still, Scott wanted Stiles to willingly hand him his power. Which, kind of made him anxious. Stiles found it hard to hand over control. Hell, he dind't even find it easy when people tried to protect him.

And _that_ would be a _major_ problem with Scott.

While Scott had being somewhat lenient with him, Stiles knows that that wasn't going to last forever. And it didn't mean that he wanted to break up with Scott. It just meant that it wasn't going to be easy this first few weeks, that many fights for power would come up.

And mostly, it meant that he would lose every single one of this battles.

Which made him anxious. 

Because he couldn't trust others with his wellbeing. Not even Scott. And that kind of made him angry with himself, because he knew that everyone who wanted to protect him only meant the best for him. But it was hard even with them.

But he couldn't let go of power. He coulnd't. _Fuck_ , he couldn't,

_But you have to. But I can't. But you have to! But I **can't!**_

Suddenly, he started to asphyxiate.

_Scott's going to break up with me. I'm going to ruin it. Kurt's also going to be mad with me. The pack's gonna hate me. I'll break Scott's heart._

He dropped to the floor, looking for his inhaler. He couldn't reach it.

_-Stiles! Stiles! Stiles stay with me! Stiles!_

He heard his father's voice in the distance. But his mind was tired. He couldn't anymore.

**_He closed his eyes._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	7. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Monster, by Skillet.

_-When is the hell is he going to wake up mom? I’m worried._

_-Honey it’ll be at any moment now, okay? Don’t worry._

_-Mom, he's been like this for 3 days._

**_-Scott..._ **

**_Stiles closed his eyes again._ **

 

The second time Stiles opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light ahead of him, the oh so familiar hospital light.

-Stiles, can you talk?- Asked a doctor. Doctor Rollins he thinks.

-I... Yeah.

-How are you feeling?

-I'm not sure.

-You feel like you're going to faint again?

-No.

-Great. - The doctor turned around, and started talking to someone else, Stiles didn't know who.- We'll have him here for a few hours, to run some tests, then you can take him home.

Stiles started to trying to sit down.

He accomplished it and saw Melissa, Scott and the sheriff.

The doctor left and Melissa and The Sheriff walked slowly to him and asked him how he was feeling.

-A bit dizzy, but well enough.

-That's great. I'll go get you some food, okay? - Said the Sheriff

-I'll go get you some clean clothes. - Said Melissa.

-Okay, thanks.

The Sheriff and Melissa left the room, and Stiles knew the worst was coming.

-Scott, I...

-Why? Why Stiles? Why wouldn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?

Scott sounded more hurt than angry. And that felt like a punch to the gut.

-I just...

-You don't trust me?

-What?! No, Scott, it's not that. It's just, I didn't realise I wasn't feeling well until the asphyxiation. And I...

-The doctors said it probably was a bad diet problem.

Stiles didn't said anything.

-I know it wasn't.

-Then why didn't you do anything? You could smell it before anyone else.

-Because if you fell bad I want you to fucking tell me instead of having to force an answer out of you! I knew you were stressed, but I wanted you to trust me! To feel safe and tell me! To let me confort you!

-Scott, I...

-Do you have any idea of how long you've been unconscious, Stiles? Three days. Three fucking days. Can you imagine how much I worried? I just... The amount of stress you were under to faint for days, fucking hell!

Scott's eyes turned red. And Stiles felt like crying.

-I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean it. I do trust you. I trust you so much. I just...

-You don't trust me with your wellbeing. - Scott said.

-Which is the most important thing you should trust me with now. We're about to go on attack and...- Scott stopped. - We're holding the attack until you're feeling well.

-What? Fuck no. Scott you...

-I have to take care of you first.

-No, that's not.

-Stiles this is not up to debate. I didn't fucking ask, now did I? We're not attacking until you're feeling better.

-I'm already feeling better!

-No, you're not. I'm not a doctor.

-I'm feeling bad because I let you down, not because I fainted!

-Do you think I'm buying that? You have a such a way to get away with everything, I...

And then, an angel (or close) spoke from the door.

-Scott. - Sounded Kurt's voice from the door. - Why don't you go home, get some rest, then come back?

-No, he's still...

-He's still alive. And he slept for more than three days, so he's strong enough. You, on the other hand, are not. You are a werewolf, not immortal, not sleeping can still cause you trouble.

-You haven't slept for three days?! What?!

-I'm fine.

-No, you're not! - Said Stiles. - You need to sleep.

-I don't...

-Honey, they're right. - Melissa came back, with a food tray. - Go home, sleep.

-Mom, I...

-Scott McCall, this is not up to debate! Go home!

-Fine. But I'll be back the second he's...

-He's allowed to leave the hospital. Yes. I'll call you myself.

-Bye.

-Bye, Scott.

 

-Now, I'd love to know what the hell got you so stressed to faint for three full days.- Kurt grabbed a chair and sat right beside Stiles.

-I just... This control thing.

-Your phobia to being taked care of?

-It's not a phobia!

-Stiles.

-Okay, it might be.

-And you were stressed because you knew you would have to allow Scott to take care of you eventually. Not only that, but you would also have to hand control over to him.

-How in the hell did you...?

-Been there, done that.

-Really?

-Yes honey, I know it's difficult to hand over control, but if you love Scott you'll have to do it.

-Does that mean that if I date Scott, I'll have no freedom anymore?

-You know that's not true. It's just, wolves are protective and possessive, and just like I had to, you are going to have to let him take care of you.

-But it's hard.

-Of course it is darling. But you love Scott, don't you?

-Yes.

-Then you'll have to sacrifice this for him.

-But what if he sacrifices his need of control to be with me? Why does it have to be me the one surrendering?

-Because he's trying it and it's killing him.

-What?

-Bas told me. Scott has been smelling stress on you this past week, but he didn't tell you anything because he wanted to leave you alone in your space. And you ended up hospitalized and he ended up without any sleep or food for three days straight.

-I...

-Look, if you don't want to let him have some power over you, it's better if you break up with him.

-That's an awful thing to say!

-It's the truth, Stiles. He's already tried to sacrifice for you, and you haven't even tried it.

-It's hard.

-Of course it is. But he only wants what's best for you.

-He's holding fire until I'm better.

-Yeah.

-And? Hasn't any of you tried to convince him not to?

-What? Haha.

-What?

-We're not doing anything without you feeling better. That would stress Scott, and we can't have a pack leader that's under stress.

-Kurt, you shouldn't...

-The only thing _you_ should do is worrying about what happens next.

-What do you mean?

-Scott's not going to be as patient as he was before. He's going to put more pressure on you.

-And...?

-You should prepare yourself to obey. Unless you want an angry Scott.

-I...

-Then, start obeying. At least for now.

 

* * *

 

 

-Hey, Derek...

-Blaine! How are you doing?

-I'm doing fine. You?

-Great, thankfully.

-Well, that's awesome.

-Yeah, I know. Listen, I wanted to ask you about your date the other day.

-I... How do you know about it?

-Cooper told me. So, how did it go?

-I... it went well, I guess. It didn't suck at all.

-Really?- Derek clenched his teeth. He hated that. - Any weird stuff?

-No, not really, just...

-Just...?

-There was a wolf there, like, an actual wolf, and Theo couldn't stop looking at him. Like they were having a fight.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Blaine saw it. Saw him._

-Derek?

-What?

-I just... You didn't answer.

-Oh, yeah, right. Have any thoughts on what that could have been?

-I... No. I mean, I remember the wolf's eyes...

-What about them?

-They... They were steel blue. Cold blue. Way too glowy to be normal.

-Ever seen anything like that before? - _Do you already know about werewolves?_

 -Only once. When I... When I was attacked.

-Did you see blue glowing eyes?

-Not blue, but yellow, and red. They were glowing as well.

-Do you know who attacked you?

-Derek, it's an old story. Let it go.

-Why don't you want to speak about it? You _do_ know who attacked you, right?

-Yes, I do. But I don't want to talk about it.

-Blaine, I could help you, I could...

-I don't need any help, Derek. - If Derek kept talking, Blaine would let him back into his heart. And that couldn't happen.

-I...

-Bye Derek.

-Bye, Blaine.

 

* * *

 

 

**_-What, Stilinski? You afraid?_ **

**_-I... I'm not Scott, I just..._ **

**_-What did you just say?_ **

**_-Scotty, I meant Scotty!_ **

**_Scott could smell the fear that rolled off Stiles._ **

**_-You're supposed to let me control you, why don't you get it Stilinski?_ **

**_-You've been controlling my life ever since we've been kids! You don't need any more control Scotty!_ **

**_-Yes, I do! I don't care since when I'm controllling you!_ **

**_Stiles started crying, Scott had him hanging from his clothes in a tight grip._ **

**_-Scotty, I'm... I'm afraid._ **

**_-You shouldn't be!_ **

**_-Why?!- Stiles started yelling. - Why shouldn't I be? You made my life a living hell ever since I met you!_ **

**_-Stiles, I..._ **

**_-I hate you!_ **

 

_-Hey, Sleeping Beauty, get up!_

-Sebastian? What are you doing here?

-Your door wasn't locked, Scott.

-So?

-I got in, duh.

Scott looked over at the clock. 11:30 p.m.

-Is Stiles out of the hospital?

-Yes, he is.

-I have to...- Scott started looking for his clothes.

-You don't.

-What?

-Scott, allow him to be alone right now.

-Are you kidding me? I allowed him to be alone for three days!

-Scott, he needs his space.

-What about what I need? I need to see him Seb! I haven't even spoken to him.

-Scott, he needs to come to terms with handing over control.

-He needs to come to terms with me!

-What?

-What? You think he forgot about everything that happened in the past? About the bullying? About the violence? About the pain I caused him? He hasn't! And deep down he still doesn't like me!

-Scott that's not true...

-Of course it is!- Scott started crying, and Sebastian could smell his sadness all over the room.

-Scott, he loves you, he...

-He doesn't trust me. He hates me. And it's my fault. I ruined everything.

-He does trust you, it's just...

-Don't lie to me Seb. You're right, I should leave him alone.

-I didn't mean it like that, I...

-Just, please. Let me be alone right now.

Scott went back to sleep, and Sebastian had a bad taste in his mouth.

_When had everything gone so wrong?_


	8. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from the song Telephone, by Lady Gaga ft Beyoncé

**_-Pack meeting, right now. - SSB._ **

 

As soon as everyone got the message, they all met each other at Kurt's house.

-Why are we here? Why isn't Scott here? - Lydia was the first to ask.

Sebastian motioned them all to gather around the table and started talking.

-So, here's the thing. Scott's depressed, and Stiles is way to fragile right now to help us do anything.

-What exactly do we need to do? I thought we had already discussed everything.

-Allison, what did I just say?

-You said...- Isaac was about to answer.- Is there a problem with Scott and Stiles?

-Not with, between.

-What?

-They're in a kind of break, and I don't know what the hell to do. 'Cause we can't do anything if we have a depressed pack leader, and the only one able to get him out of his funk, doesn't want to fucking speak to him!

 -What exactly happened between them that Stiles doesn't want to speak with him?

-Stiles is in denial about letting Scott control him. And that lead to Scott having awful dreams, which lead to him depressing, and since Stiles needs his space, which is completely fine, he doesn't even want to be near Scott.

-What is that thing about control? - Asked Liam.

-Yes, about that... We're not exactly obedient. Actually, we're prone to be rebellious, so...

-Scott needs people who can follow his orders when in times of war. When it comes to a fight, we listen to him because we trust him. And that's what Scott wants Stiles to do, to trust him with his safety.

-Why wouldn't Stiles do that? Hasn't Scott protected him his whole life?

-Yeah, he did, but also attacked him, so Stiles doesn't really know if he can trust him. At least, that's how I see it.

-You're seeing it wrong.- Kurt came down from his bedroom. Sebastian was sure he wasn't supposed to be home.

-What happened with Glee?

-Meeting cancelled.

-What way are we supposed to see things? - Asked Allison.

-Stiles doesn't trust anyone to protect him, and that's because he'd rather die than seeing anyone he cares about get hurt because of him. It's not that he doesn't trust Scott, it's just that he doesn't to see him get hurt.

-So, how are we supposed to solve this?

-What if...- Spoke Lydia.- What if we orchestrate an attack on Stiles, and we get Scott to save him?

-If someone attacks Stiles, Scott is capable of killing that someone, and I don't think anyone is willing to risk their lives for the sake of saving a relationship.

-Scott's not gonna be able to hurt anyone if we debilitate him.- Said Liam.

-What's your idea?

-What if... We ask Deaton for a potion or something that can make Scott weak without killing him?

-Okay, let's suppose that works, who's gonna be the attacker?

-I know someone.- Said Lydia.

-You do?

-Yes. Just let me make some calls and I'll arrange an attack.

-And I'll call Deaton.- Said Kurt.

-Okay pack, time to move!

 

* * *

 

 -Blaine! Hey!

-Theo, hey! How you doing?

-I'm fine, thanks. How about you?

-Fine, thanks.

-So, how about we have lunch together?

-Yeah, that sounds cool. Let's go.

The second they got to a table, two guys named Jeff and Nick sat with them, and Theo's face changed from one second to the other, his glowing smile turned into a dark frown, and Blaine was... Shocked, to put it lightly.

-Hey, guys, what are you doing here I thought you always sat with the Warblers.

-Yeah, we do, we needed to tell you something important.

They both looked at Theo like he was a stranger.

-Theo, this are Jeff and Nick. Jeff, Nick, this is Theo.

Blaine kept staring at Theo's annoyed face and started getting worried. He didn't think Theo would get so annoyed at the presence of two other guys.

-Couldn't it have waited 'till later guys?

Jeff and Nick directed their eyes to Theo, and they seemingly caught the message, but didn't back down.

-No, it actually couldn't wait. Sorry.

Blaine buffed. - Okay, what is it?

-Warblers rehearsals start next week.

-Guys, you kidding me? Couldn't you have told me this over a text message?

-No, we wnated to do it in person. Technology isn't reliable enough.- Blaine rolled his eyes at their dramatic expression.

-I'm sorry, - Theo spoke up, apparently calmer now. - The what?

Jeff and Nick looked at him like they wanted to kill him.

-Guys, Theo, here, is new in the school.

-Three weeks being a part of Dalton's student body.

-The Warblers are the school's Glee Club. We're pretty famous here.

-So, you sing and dance. - Theo's eyes had a mockery glint on them.

-Theo, please. It's really cool.

-What? - Theo raised his arms pretending innocency.- I actually think it's really cool.

-Really? You do? - Said Jeff with a big smile. Blaine wanted to slap him.

-Would you like to join us? - Asked Nick with the exact same excitement.

-Guys, I don't really think... - Started Blaine.

-I'd love to. - Said Theo with a charming smile.

-Really? - Asked Jeff, Nick and Blaine in unison.

-Yeah, it'd be really cool.

-Great, so we meet at...

Jeff was interrumpted by Theo's ringtone. Theo looked at the screen and blinked.

-Sorry, I have to take this, I'll be right back.

 

_-Malia?_

_-Theo! Hey, I kinda need your help._

_-Do we have to talk about it now? Can't it wait until later?_

_-Not really, I need to make a decision now._

_-Okay, what is it?_

_-She asked to attack someone?_

_-Attack like killing?_

_-No, like, barely scratching actually._

_-So? Do it._

_-Wow, thanks Theo, hadn't thought about that, you just solved my entire life._

_-You're welcome, now..._

_-I was being sarcastic you idiot._

_-You aren't doing it very well. Anyway, what's so hard about what she asked?_

_-The person she wants me to attack... He's Scott McCall's boyfriend_

_-Who McWho?_

_-Scott McCall! You don't know him?_

_-Should I?_

_-Yes! He's the leader of the pack protecting Beacon Hills._

_-And isn't she a part of that pack as well?_

_-Yes, but it's different._

_-Okay, you know what? Attack him if you want, and if you get hurt, she'll have to pay consequences for it._

_-Theo! I'm not asking you to kill her!_

_-And I'm asking for your permission. You get hurt, she pays. She asked for your help._

_-Theo, I..._

_-Malia, is that it?_

_-Yeah._

_-Great, we'll talk later. Bye._

_-Bye._

Theo hung up and went back with Blaine to head to class.

 

* * *

 

 

-Lyds, is something wrong? You've been weird after the meeting.

-I don't know, it's just... I feel like the pack is breaking.

-Why would you feel that.

-It's just, I broke up with Jackson, I heard that Liam and Brett aren't doing great either, and now Scott and Stiles. What if you and Isaac are next?

-Lyds, that's ridiculous, come on. It's just, couples don't last forever... And well, things are complicated if we're us.

-I... Guess you're right. Maybe I'm just upset because of Jackson.

-Hey, it'll get better. Believe me.

-Thanks Alli.

They hugged and were interrumpted by Lydia's phone.

-Hey, Alli, why don't you get going while I get this?

-You sure? I can wait for you?

-Nah, it's fine, go, I'll see you later.

-Bye Lyds.

 

_-Malia?_

_-Lydia, hey, I, um, thought about that favor you asked me._

_-And?_

_-I'll do it. But I can't get hurt in the process. Promise me I'll be fine._

_-I promise._

_-Okay, I'll do it._

_-Thanks Malia._

 

Malia just prayed nothing would go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about some Mallydia?


	9. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animals - Maroon V

-Scott!

Stiles was on all fours and handcuffed to the bed post. Scott was pounding into him from behind, non stop.

-Stiles.

Stiles was moaning, every pound into him released another beautiful cry, and those cries didn't do anything except from fueling Scott even more. The weather in the room was hot, and Scott wanted to consume him whole. He was so damn beautiful, so pure, so perfect. He loved him so much.

-Scott, please keep going.

Scott started to pound harder, and faster. He just kept pushing, like his life depended on it.

-Scott I'm coming.

He entered Stiles as fast as he could without hurting him. He heard Stiles scream his name and he knew he had come. He started orgasming as well and released inside of Stiles.

They settled down on the bed again and lied down together. Stiles stared into Scott's eyes deeply.

-I love you.

 

Scott's alarm sounded loud and clear, and he felt like crying because everything had been a dream. He missed Stiles so damn much, it physically hurt him not speaking to him.He didn't even remember why the fuck they weren't speaking anymore. In fact, he was going to pick him up right now, and spend the whole day right beside him. He needed him. He wanted him.

And technically, they were still boyfriends. 

And then again, why weren't they speaking?

_What? You think he forgot about everything that happened in the past? About the bullying? About the violence? About the pain I caused him? He hasn't! And deep down he still doesn't like me!_

**_Right, that's why._ **

It was just so hard. So hard no to be with him.

And speaking about hardness...

Fuck wet dreams.

 

* * *

 

-Lydia, hi.

Malia sat down at a table for two in a little coffee shop, Lydia had invited her and she decided on going before actually going through the mission Lydia had asked her for. She just didn't think it was worth it, risking her life. If she was "attacking" Stiles and she didn't run fast enough... she was doomed.

-Malia, hello. How are you doing?

-I'm fine, what about you?

Altough she was incredubly nervous about the idea of attacking Stiles, and she had a bad feeling in her gut, she got distracted by Lydia's beauty. Her plush lips, her soft skin, her pretty hair, her beautiful, beautiful eyes. She was just so damn gorgeous. Malia wished she had a chance with her.

-I called you here to talk about the mission.

-Yeah.

-Okay, so, I know you're nervous about Scott's reaction, but I can assure you, the second we see Scott tries to touch you or harm you, we stop him. My pack has compromised to keep you safe.

_Just how nice it would be if her words had been "I compromised to keep you safe"_

It was just... Like a curse. She always falls for the people who would never pay attention to her. Like Lydia, who was clearly straight.

-Malia!

-Yeah?

-What do you think about that?

-If your friends compromise to keep me safe, sure. But I'll still bring my pack.

-Your... Your pack?

-Partner, if you'd like, it's just two of us.

-Oh. Right. Whatever, bring her... or him, if it makes you feel safer, we just need you to please go through the mission.

-Yeah, sure.

-Thanks Malia, really.

-You're welcome Lydia.

_Anything you want._

 

* * *

 

 Scott had just walked through the school doors, and had immediately seen Stiles and Kurt talking by Stiles' locker.

The urge to jump right on Stiles was incredibly hard to fight. He missed him so damn much, it hurt as hell.

And the second he smelt Stiles' scent, he knew he wasn't alone in the feeling.

He reeked of desesperation, arousal, and sadness. Stiles was just as hurt as he was, and he missed just as much as he did. Apparently, he wasn't the only one having wet dreams, and he wasn't the only one who had a strong urge to jump on the other.

And that felt nice.

It felt nice to know that Stiles still loved him. That no matter how much they had fought, Stiles still cared about him and wanted him, that no matter that they hadn't spoken in days, Stiles still thought about him every second of every single day, just like he did.

Their eyes connected through the hall, they stared at each other for a long time, a long long time.

However, no matter how much he missed him and how much it killed him, Scott wasn't going to give up. He needed control, even if it was just a little bit, he needed control. And Stiles had to give it to him. Scott had already triedgiving up control, and he couldn't, it just went against his nature. He was an alpha. He needed control.

So, since he didn't want to give up the fight for control, he kept on walking. And ignored Stiles' eyes on him.

-

-He hates me.

-Do me a favor and don't be an idiot.

-Kurt! He ignored me!

-So?

-So, he hates me.

-No, he doesn't.

-How do you know?

-He's only mad. He wants you to give up control, and he'll eventually get it.

-So little faith you have in me?

-No, I just know you'll give up.

-What an asshole.

Kurt wasn't even looking at him and was instead looking at his phone.

-Love you too.

 

* * *

 

 

_**-Pack meeting, at my place. Hurry up.- LM** _

 

-Lyds, we're here, open the door.

Lydia opened the door and let everyone inside, except for Scott and Stiles, who weren't invited to the meeting.

-Do we have the place?- Asked Lydia

-The place for what?- Isaac, Liam and Sebastian looked cluesless.

-For the plan.- Answered Kurt.

Lydia looked at everyone in the room.

_-We have to get it going. Now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I don't update that often, it's just that since I don't get any comments I don't really know if people are still actually reading this story. Besides, I don't really that much free time now, so.  
> Btw, just started re-watching Teen Wolf. As usual, loving it.
> 
> my Instagram: loliigodoy892  
> My twitter: LittleWarbler1


	10. Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update.  
> Turns out, I find my inspiration to write when I'm feeling down. So, I think it's good that I have late updates, but, I do compromise to write more often. Sorry for the delay.

-Is everyone there?

-Yeah...most of us...?

-Sebastian, what the hell does that mean?

Kurt sounded mad already, and Sebastian hadn't even told him the worst part yet.

 

-Just...

 

-Sebastian.

 

-Liam didn't come, neither did Brett, nor Jackson, nor--

 

-What?! Then who's there?

 

-Basically, me.

 

-And the rest of our pack?

 

-They didn't want to come...?

 

-What?!

 

-I just... Liam broke up with Brett--

 

-I already knew that.

 

-And he didn't want to come. Same as Brett.

 

-Well, call Liam and tell him he has to be there.

 

-Honey...

 

-Sebastian, if at least Liam isn't there, we're not doing this, you're not going up against Scott on your own, forget it.

 

-Baby, they're not coming just because I tell them to do so.

 

-I don't need everyone else, I just need Liam. I'll talk with the others later.

 

-What if he doesn't want to come?

 

-The plan is cancelled. We're not taking that risk.

 

-I'll call Liam.

 

-Right after that, you text me, and when Liam's there, Lydia calls Stiles.

 

-Cool. And, honey?

 

-Yes?

 

-What do I do when the other pack shows up?

 

-Bastian, just talk to them.

 

-But--

 

-Bye, I love you!

 

* * *

 

-Hey! Are you a part of Scott's pack?

 

-Umm yeah, hi, I'm Sebastian.

 

-I'm Malia, and this is Theo, my partner.

 

-Hi Malia.- Sebastian shook hands with her and extended his hand to Theo, but he didn't take it, he just stared at him.

 

-Theo, be polite.

 

Then, Theo rolled his eyes and shook Sebastian's hand. He then said:

 

-If she gets hurt, I'll beat your ass.

 

-I know, calm. Liam is on his way here and so are Lydia and my boyfriend, Kurt. It's going to work, I promise. And if it doesn't, at least I promise she won't be hurt.

 

-Stop acting like an older brother so much Theo.

 

-No.

 

Sebastian saw Liam walking towards him.

 

-Hey, Liam, this are Theo and Malia.

 

Theo's demeanor changed noticeably, and this time, he was the first one to extend his hand to greet Liam.

 

-Hi, I'm Theo.

 

Malia shook his hand as well and simply said her name. She then eyed Theo and smiled.

 

-Liam, how you holding up? I know you had a hard time forgetting Brett.

 

-I'm fine I guess, I just... It's hard to forget someone you spent so much time with.

 

-Excuse, can you please explain...?- Asked Theo, he wanted to know more about Liam.

 

-Yeah. Brett's my ex, and he... Nevermind. We broke up.

 

-Well, he's an idiot if he didn't appreciate what he had.

 

Theo smirked, and Liam smiled and blushed.

 

Sebastian and Malia were about to say something, but then a Toyota Corolla parked at the woods. Kurt and Lydia got off the car and walked towards them.

 

-Hi guys. This is Kurt.

 

-Hey, I'm Malia and this is Theo.

 

-Nice to meet you.

 

-Is everything ready?- Asked Lydia.

 

-Yeah, we have the perfect spot.

 

-Stiles and Scott are on their way.

 

-How do we know they are not going to run into each other?- Asked Theo.

 

-Because Scott is running through the woods as a part of his excercise routine, and Stiles is coming here because I called him. They're taking different routes.

 

-Great, so...

 

-Theo, Sebastian, Liam, you should all go and hide, and try calming your heartbeat enough so that Scott won't listen to it when he's fighting. Meanwhile, you, Malia, go and climb up that tree, so you can attack Stiles. Kurt and I will go to the side to aid anyone who needs it and calm Scott.

 

* * *

 

-Lydia?

 

-Stiles! Here!

 

Stiles walked towards Lydia.

 

-What did you want to talk about? And, did it have to be here? It's cold.

 

-Just, Scott.

 

-What did you want to talk about Scott?

 

-I just, don't you think you should just give up some control and get back with him, it's ridiculous how much pain you're both going through just because you're both stubborn.

 

-Lyds, I know, but I just, it's hard, okay? I--

 

-Stiles...

 

-What?

 

-There's a... A...

 

-Lydia what's wrong?

 

-Stiles look behind you!

 

-What?

 

Stiles turned around and Malia jumped on him.

 

Lydia ran away and hid beside Kurt.

 

-There's Scott.

 

Scott had already wolfed out. He roared and jump onto Malia.

 

The second they saw that, Liam and Sebastian jumped on to Scott, and when he left go of Malia, Theo ran and pulled her with him and Lydia and Kurt ran towards Stiles. Lydia mouthed a Thank you, and Malia and Theo ran away.

 

-Let me go! I'll get to her!

 

-Scott, stop it, she's gone. Stop.

 

Scott was feral, Liam and Sebastian we're grabbing him with all their strength. Lydia and Kurt kept screaming at him to calm down, but he just wouldn't stop.

 

-Scott, calm down, I'm okay.

Stiles' voice sounded like thunder in the middle of the storm. Scott went still and Sebastian and Liam just stared at him.

 

-Leave him with me. It'll be okay.

 

-Are you sure?

 

-Yes. Liam, Sebastian, let go of him. Lydia, Kurt, go home. All of you, go home.

Everyone went back to their houses, and Stiles was left alone with Scott.

 

-Scott.

 

-I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I couldn't stop her, I'm really sorry.

 

Stiles heard sobbing, and realized Scott was crying. Which made no sense.

 

-Scott why are you crying? Nothing happened.

 

-Because I couldn't stop her. I... I failed you.

Stiles walked towards Scott, and hugged him. He looked like a little child.

 

-You didn't fail me, that's stupid. I'm fine.- Scott kept crying, so Stiles decided that they couldn't be apart anymore.

 

And that, for now, he had to adapt to Scott's needs.

 

-Scott, look at me. You didn't fail me, okay? You didn't.

 

-But I...

 

-No, you didn't. Let's go home, come on.

 

-Okay.

 

Stiles led Scott to his Jeep, and, before starting the car, he asked Scott which of their homes would he like to go. He said his.

So, Stiles drove the ten minutes to Scott's house. Minutes that were completely silent between them.

 

They got to Scott's, and Scott said he needed a shower.

 

-Do you want any help?

 

-M'Kay.

 

So, Stiles went into the shower with Scott, and washed his hair. He also rubbed him and massaged him. Scott looked like he needed it. When they were done, Scott told Stiles to go to his bedroom and look for something to sleep with.

 

Stiles was still looking for a shirt when he felt Scott turning him around and kissing him. Hard.

 

-I missed you. - Said Scott once they were apart. - I missed you so fucking much. You have no idea.

 

-Actually, I think I do. It was hard not having you around.

 

-You know what else is hard? - Scott said with a wide smile.

 

-I think I can figure it out.

 

-Do you want to touch it?

 

Stiles felt Scott's hand touching his, and nodded his head.

 

Scott's hand led his to his boxers. And Stiles felt it.

 

This was much more... Sensual, than their prior sexual experiences. And it was both nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time.

 

-Do you like it?

 

Stiles felt his stomach churning, and didn't know how to answer. He didn't feel really comfortable talking while having sex, so he nodded again.

 

-Would you like to suck it?

 

Scott's hand was caressing his face, and Stiles was getting harder and harder by the second. Scott stared into his eyes, and Stiles nodded again.

 

-Use words.

 

-Yes.

 

-Then, on you knees.

 

Stiles got on his knees, and stared at Scott's black boxers in front of him.

He was oficially nervous.

 

-Don't be nervous, it'll be fine. You'll do okay.

Stiles took a deep breath, and nodded his head again.

 

-Get it out.

 

He took Scott's dick out of his boxers, and stared at it.

 

-Suck.

 

He felt Scott tugging at his head softly, and took his penis into his mouth.

 

He started sucking and licking, he could feel Scott's vein, and taste him. He could even smell him more strongly. He tasted and smelt awesome.

 

He used his tongue as much as he could. He couldn't actually fit the whole thing into his mouth, but at least most of it was in, and Scott seemed to be enjoying it.

 

He payed extra attention to the head, and sucked, licked, even kissed a little bit, which drew a loud moan out of Scott's mouth.

 

At one point, Scott took his dick out of his mouth, and Stiles was so into it, he chased it, which caused Scott to start moving his dick around, making Stiles chase it, and even rubbing his head on his lips. He even slapped him with his dick once.

 

When he was close to finishing, Scott withdrew out of his mouth again.

Stiles wanted to chase it again, but Scott kept his head in place. He started jerking, fast.

 

A few seconds later Stiles realised what was happening, and closed his eyes.

About thirty seconds later, he felt hot semen all over his face. So, he did what porn had thought him to do.

 

He licked Scott clean.

 

Scott released him, and pulled him up.

 

-Do you want to...?

 

But the second Scott looked down, he saw Stiles had already come.

 

-I'm fine, thanks though.

 

-Okay.

 

Stiles cleaned up his face (wow, so that's how much cum werewolves have!) and got into bed with Scott.

 

-Listen, Scott, about our fight... I'm willing to try give up some power, but you need to give sometime. You need to let me get adjusted.

 

-It's okay Stiles, take the time that you need. I was thinking about a way to start.

 

-Yeah?

 

-Tomorrow, you're wearing one of my shirts, and you're doing everything I tell you. I'll be reasonable, obviously, but it's to help you get adjusted.

 

-Yeah, okay, fine. Just, be patient with me, okay? I need time adjusting.

 

_-Take all the time you need._


End file.
